levi and reader your punishment
by Sweediepiejones
Summary: the reader/OC is a very strong cadet AKA she is the strongest female cadet and of course she forgets to clean corporal Levi's office, very pissed off she runs after you and you fearing for your life start to run. you end up being caught what will happen next? this is a very weird story i just felt like doing :D sorry if the characters are like they are in the anime '


[Levi and reader] Your punishment~

A/N: i do not own attack on titan or levi or any of the characters this was made from a pure fan :D

**Your pov:**

"Where. Is. Cadet. **[Lastname]!** Shitty glasses!" Levi yells venom dripping off his words as he suddenly became taller than Hanji all of a sudden. "e-err why?" she asks suddenly feeling nervous for her dear friend. "You know why! Now where is she! I did not see her at lunch!" he yells letting his temper get the better of him. "Fine geez! She is in the training field working out. She thinks her strength is not enough." hanji says sternly trying to back her up as Levi's frown got more intense. "And why did she not come back to clean the mess she made!" he yells storming pass hanji towards the training fields. "W-wait shorty I promised to keep everyone... Away…" hanji mentally slaps herself as she realizes that he has gone. "Crap... [Yourname] is going to kick my ass… oh well!" hanji smiles walking to her lab. "Probly better if they beat each other until they faint… hahaha!" hanji starts to laugh at the fate you were going to get into. No one should ever disobey an order from the lance corporal like you did. And you were going to learn the hard way soon and I mean VERY soon. But… maybe she should at least warn you about you doom since you her friend and all... "Ah fine..." she agreed sprinting towards you hoping she gets to you first.

"98… 99… 100…" You sigh standing up with your ripped muscular body towards the sky. Beads of sweat roll down your chest to your 8 pack (A/N: Yes you are a badass reader chan... AKA the strongest female cadet right now that is xD) you sigh wiping off your sweat and drinking your water. Sighing happily as the cool water cools your burning throat. You sigh and start doing push ups. "[y-yourname!]" you look up to see hanji sprinting towards you. She looked really scared and that was the first for her. "What is it hanji?" you ask standing up to her. "Did you remember that you had to clean shorties office today?" you jaw drops as you stand wide eyed at her. "Oh shit! He is going to slaughter me hanji!" she sighs and nods. "w-well what do I do!" you ask while goose bumps rise on your skin from the thought of what he would do to you when he finds you.

"Run." hanji states bluntly.

"Run? Run where!" you ask raising an eyebrow at her. "CADET!" you go pale as a certain shorty runs towards the pair of you. "It was nice knowing you squad leader hanji!" you yell turning on your heel and doing what she had told you to do. Run. "Ahh..." you pant resting your back on a wall in a corridor in the castle. "Fuck…" you grab your throat at the thought of water fills your mind. 'How in the absolute fuckery am I meant to get water? He is probly scanning every bloody room for me! To put me out of my bloody misery!' you mumble looking down another corridor. "Well here goes nothing!" you yell flying down that corridor to another safe hiding spot.

**Levi's pov:**

I frown as I hear [yourname] run down the halls and I knew what I had to do... "Tch… she thinks she can out-run me? She must be dreaming!" I mutter walking behind her, as I cooled off I realized what she was wearing... Only a sports bra and short sports pants! –I pinch my nose as she was just like a man if it wasn't for he rather large breasts I would have thought she was a guy! She was covered head to toes in muscles! 'How in the living hell did she hide them in her uniform!' I frown and start approaching her slowly so she won't run but as soon as I grasp her shoulder she screams and turns around to face me. Her eyes were so wide with adrenalin, fear and excitement. I could see all of them so clearly in her eyes. "S-s-sir!" she salutes me shakily. "My office now" I command turning on my heel. I smirk as I hear her sigh with defeat as we start to walk to my office.

**Your pov:**

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! This is really bad I am so doomed right now and I am not dressed properly he probly thinks I am a carless brat… fuck!" you sigh as I enter his office. "Close the door and lock it while you're at it cadet…" yeah I am so fucking screwed right now. "Yes sir-", "Levi." "Huh?" you raise an eyebrow at the man. "Yes levi…" you say locking the door and sitting at the chair in front of him. "What my punishment s- Levi?" you ask letting his name slide off your tongue liking the say it sounded. "Tch…" he mutters looking you up and down. "Well?" you ask feeling confident all of a sudden. "Mm…" he says standing up and taking his jacket and cravat off. "Wait here." He mumbles walking into his room. You watch him as he takes his shirt off and then unbuttons his pants sliding his boots off in the process. You look away blushing at the strangeness he was preforming. "[yourname] you punishment is to do hand to hand combat with me until you drop." You open your eyes to see that lance corporal Levi and I mean THE lance corporal Levi was in a black singlet and sports shorts with a towel over his shoulder looking at you with his usual stoic expression. "Yes levi…" you mutter knowing you're going to get your ass kicked.

_**~le time skip brought to you by Levi's cleaning service… you better start to run reader!~**_

You both stand back panting and looking at each other with murderous stairs. Levi had claw marks on his neck and left shoulder and you had bruises on your stomach and cheek bone. The pair of you had caught the attention of a big group of cadets, half cheering you to win and the other half cheering Levi to. "Is this all you can do cadet? Pfft weakling." Levi says snickering and what you did surprised him; you jumped over his shoulder and spun around kicking him in the back of the head. Grunting he fell to his all fours and now it was you chance. You jumped onto him causing him to lie down, you but pinning his lower half down as your knees pinned his arms to the ground holding him in an awkward position. "I win." You say not daring to let your guard down. He grumbled and muttered something in French that you thought was an insult but it was apparently his saying that he was impressed. "Congratulations cadet [lastname] you are practically the only person other than me to win against Levi." Commander Erwin smiles at you. Then it hits you Levi flew out from under you and pinned your arms above your head and sat on your torso just like you were doing. His cheeks where dusted with pink and he looked like he wanted to strangle you. He leaned into your ear and whispered so only you could hear it. "Come to my office after dinner for… your punishment/ reward new squad leader." Your eyes widened as he got off you and walked towards the HQ. "[Yourname] what did he say?" you sat up as Mikasa helps you stand. "Oh don't worry it was not a threat Mikasa." You smile walking to the girl's dorm wanting to get the grass stains off yourself with a shower.

_**~ Another time skip brought to you by Erwin's eyebrow dance (sorry not sorry XD) ~**_

You once again stand in front of your commander's office door 'this time I am properly dressed…' you mutter while you knocked on the chocolate coloured wooden door. "State your name and business." His monotone voice came and you roll your [eyecolour] eyes snickering. "It's cadet [firstname] [lastname] and I came like you instructed me to sir!" you say smiling. "Come in." he says louder than usual but you shake it off and enter his clean office only for the door to be slammed shut by Levi pinning you to it. "L-Levi?" you stutter blushing madly. "No one beats me and gets un-punished [yourname]" he says huskily into your neck and then starts biting it hard enough to leave a mark. "a-ah~" you squeeze your eyes shut as he makes a trail of bite marks up to your chin and then slamming his chapped lips onto your slightly chapped ones. "Mmph~" you say deepening the kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you. He smirks while sliding his toxic tongue into your mouth exploring his new territory making sure he did not miss a thing, he breaks the kiss leaning back as a small string of saliva still connects to your lips.

"Shall we begin your punishment now my love~?" he smirks as you smile at him and then slam your lips back onto his again. 'If this is what punishment is but sign me up!' you say playing with his tongue once again.

**To be continued~**


End file.
